


Huntress

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Gaston Lives (Disney), Gen, Genderfluid Character, Humor, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 02:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22008124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Gaston helps the best huntress in all of France train
Relationships: LeFou & Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	Huntress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YodaBen2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YodaBen2/gifts).



He slowly came to realize that Jeanne-Marie was being far too quiet. Gaston blinked, frowning to himself as he got up from the table carefully, grunting as he adjusted the straps to his leg braces. “Jeanne-Marie? What are you up to?” he called out.

He stepped into her bedroom and looked around. He raised an eyebrow when he saw movement in the corner of his eye and he smiled to himself. Jeanne-Marie was crouched behind a chair, her deer doll Claudette under one arm and toy musket in her hands. He turned his back where he knew the little girl hid, placing his hands on his hips.

“I wonder where she could have gone?” he said aloud. He stepped out of the room, sharp ears listening to her following. “I hope she knows that all good hunters walk on the pads of their feet to keep their steps silent,” he said. He smiled to himself as she did so, continuing to pretend that he was unaware of his stalker.

“Hunters keep low and alert. Sometimes they stalk their prey for hours or even days! They must conserve their energy and wait until their prey is tired or completely unawares. Keeping downwind makes sure they can’t be sniffed out.”

He sat back down at the table he had been at before, humming to himself. “Aiming for the liver always works,” he said, vaguely gesturing to where it would be located. “But then again...all good hunters know this already.”

There was a long moment of nothing and then a popping sound. Gaston grunted a little as he felt a small cork striking him just above his liver and he laughed as Jeanne-Marie soon made herself known. “Almost!” he said. He handed her back the cork and instructed her to put the cork back into her toy. “Make sure you take in a breath and then fire when you breathe out! It helps with your aim.”

The little girl nodded and tried again, hitting him in the right spot. She let out a laugh when he cheered for her, waving her musket in the air. “I’m a huntress!” she said.

“The best huntress in all of France,” Gaston agreed. He picked up Claudette, looking the deer doll over before coming up with an idea. “Why not have Claudette help with your practicing?” he offered.

“But she won’t really die,” Jeanne-Marie said.

“Of course not. Claudette is part of our group after all. She will just pretend!”

The little girl smiled and nodded, putting her cork back into her toy musket.

***

Lefou and Stanley came home to the sight of their daughter lying on her stomach, holding her musket as if it were a proper weapon.

“Best huntress in all of France!” she happily chirped to them. She fired, the cork knocking Claudette over.

“Very good! Right in the liver like I taught you!” Gaston laughed. He scooped the little girl into his arms, hugging her close.

Lefou sighed but found that he could only smile and shake his head. “Of course…”

“It’s your fault for buying her the musket,” Stanley teased.

“And your gift of a sword was better?”

“Very much, oui.”

“Now let’s hunt your fathers!”

“Yay!”

Lefou and Stanley blinked as their daughter was soon aiming at them. They laughed and were soon playing along, fleeing from the mighty huntress.


End file.
